Soul Searchin’
|difficulty = 1 (Easy) |effort = 1 (Calm) |dg = Male |mode = Solo |pc = Light Purple (JD3) Dark Magenta (Remake) |gc = Aqua Yellow (Remake) |lc =Hot Pink (Remake) |nogm = 3 |pictos = 49 |dlc = October 7, 2011 |dura= 3:10 |kcal= 21||perf = Jeremy Alberge}} '"Soul Searchin’"' by ''Groove Century is featured on Just Dance 3 (as a Wii DLC and a PS3 exclusive song), Just Dance Now, '' ''Just Dance Unlimited and 舞力全开：活力派 Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 3 The dancer is a man dressed in 50's fashion. He has a dark blue afro and beard, blue sunglasses, a purple jacket with teal collar and highlights, a magenta undershirt, purple pants with a black belt, and dark purple shoes. Just Dance Now The remake features him with black hair instead of the original blue. His sunglasses are also now black, his suit is now in a dark shade of pink and the collar is yellow, his undershirt is cyan, and his belt is black. soulsearch_coach_1@x.png|Original Soulsearch coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The dance starts after the appearance of the writing "Soul Searchin'", then the dancer and the background appear. It looks like a stage, with circular shapes with lights that turn on during "Soul Searchin'", and the word SOUL on the floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: Put your hands up to the sides and shake your hips. soulsearchinallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves SoulSearch_AllGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Soul Searchin’ is featured in the following Mashups: * Fancy (Retro Men) * Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) Captions Soul Searchin’ appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here is the caption attributed to his dance moves. * Clap Your Hands Trivia * This is the only original song by Groove Century, after their covers of Boogie Wonderland, I Like To Move It ''and, ''U Can't Touch This. * By year, this is the oldest song made by Ubisoft. * It is not available for the Xbox 360, along with Twist and Shake It, Jambo Mambo, and Baby Don't Stop Now (the last one is available on Just Dance Greatest Hits/Best Of). * This song reuses a move from ''Futebol Crazy''. Also, a move from this routine is reused in Dance My Generation. * The dancer resembles P2 from Baby Zouk, but with black hair. * In the beginning of the song, the words "Soul Searchin’" appear. The style the words were written are most likely a reference to the TV show Soul Train. * This song mistakenly appears in the Duets section in Just Dance Now. Gallery Soulserchsqa.png|''Soul Searchin’'' (Original PS3 Version) Soulsearch.jpg|''Soul Searchin’'' (Remake) 42194_medium.jpg|Gameplay pictos-sprite-soulsearch.png|Pictograms Soul Bubble.png SoulMenu.png|''Soul Searchin’'' on Just Dance 3 soul search beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 soul search beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 soul search beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 441.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now GOLDEN Soul Searchin.png|Golden Avatar DIAMOND Soul Searchin.png|Diamond Avatar Videos Just_Dance_3_"Soul_Searchin"_by_Groove_Century Just Dance 3 - Soul Searchin' (PS3 Exclusive) - Groove Century - 5 Stars Soul Searching - Groove Century Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Soul Searchin - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派